The change
by Girlz-Rule
Summary: the gang is in high school, and Kelly moves to Hawaii about a month later she gets a phone call that could change her life forever.LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Kelly moves to Hawaii and goes through a lot of changes. One night she gets a call that could change her life forever.

**Chapter 1:**

The time she couldn't go to prom so Zack made a special prom for they, the time Zack and Jessie changed the script for the play so they could get slater and her back, the time she was paired up with Zack for the family project, the time Zack tried everything he could to stop her from going to Paris for a month to do that modeling thing because he didn't want to lose her. And most of all the last night with Zack Morris.

All that was just a blur of memories now. Kelly was sitting in her room staring out her bedroom window remembering the good times she had with the gang through out all those years, but now all of it was over nothing like that would happen again, at least not for a while.

Kelly's Dad got a promotion a few while ago so Kelly's family moved to Hawaii. She had only been here for a month now but she had already found new friends and a new boyfriend, and even changed her image, she was no longer the goody goody cheerleader everyone knew in bayside, now she was the newest version of Britney Spears the bad girl on the block. Her parents didn't mind, her father wasn't home that much and at home Kelly usually wore some shorts and her bayside sweatshirt and her mom just guessed that it was her way of dealing with the move and it would go away eventually.

A knock on the door broke into her memories, followed by all her friends coming into her room, her boyfriend came up to her and kissed her on the lips she didn't stop him but she didn't kiss him back either. Her mom came into the room and asked if they all wanted to eat so dinner before they went out to the movies. Without hesitating Kelly's friends said " ya sure why not".

This stunned Kelly because her friends were like the new her they weren't the kind of people that you would see eating dinner with a family unless they were forced.

Everyone was there eating dinner, even her father which felt a bit odd seeing as her father had not seen her new look until now. There was a weird silence filling the room and quiet frankly it wasn't the most comforting thing in the world right now.

Ring, Ring the silence was finally broken by the sound of the phone.

"I'll get it" said Kelly as she stood up and walked over to the phone that was on the wall in the dining room.

"hey Lisa how are you?" Kelly said

" not so good actually, not anymore at least" responded Lisa. One of Kelly's best friends in the whole world.

"How come" the tone of Lisa's voice wasn't very reasurring, in fact it was actually scaring Kelly.

"well actually do you think you could come out here for a while? Asked Lisa

" I don't know, maybe, why what's up?" responded Kelly trying to sound casual.

" Zack is in the hospital Kelly" said Lisa " he was driving home from a party with slater and screech when some drunk driver ran into them"

**Tbc another chapter should be up in the next few days, in the meantime please review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Kelly moves to Hawaii and goes through a lot of changes. One night she gets a call that could change her life forever.

**Chapter 2:**

" What?" exclaimed Kelly into the phone " are they OK?"

" Screech is fine, Slater has a broken arm so they'll be fine but Zack……. Well Zack has two broken ribs and he's in a coma we were actually wondering if you wanted to come back here for a while, like a month or something since it is summer and my mom actually thinks it might help him." Responded Lisa

" Yeah of course, I'll see and I'll call you tomorrow at the latest!" said Kelly after which both girls hung up.

"What did Lisa say" asked Kelly's mom

" She wanted to know if I could go up there for a month or so, and leave ASAP preferably this weekend" said Kelly hoping her parents say yes. Zack was her true love she couldn't possibly stay here in Hawaii while he needed her there by his side.

" well I guess you could go but wh.."

"thanks mom" Kelly said interrupting her mom

" Wait why do you need to leave so soon?"

" it's a long story and I don't have time I have to go pack and try to get a ticket to palisades now!" exclaimed Kelly trying to keep from having to tell her parents what had happened to Zack because she knew that as soon as she started all that would come out would be tears.

" I don't think so Kelly your not going anywhere until you tell me and your father why you need to go so soon." Said Kelly's mom.

This was not good, Kelly could see that her mom was not letting up and she could feel a choke in her throat, _come Kelly you can do this you can tell your parents what happened to Zack without crying if front of all your friends and Family. _

Everyone had stopped eating by now and was staring at Kelly trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

"Slater, Screech and Zack were in an accident, Slater broke his arm and Zack has two broken ribs and is in a coma." Kelly said before running to her room where she through herself on her bed and started to cry harder than she had ever cried before.

About an hour later, her friends were gone and her parents had decided on a plan her mom came in and told Kelly that tomorrow they would go buy her ticket to palisades.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Kelly moves to Hawaii and goes through a lot of changes. One night she gets a call that could change her life forever.

**Chapter 3:**

Finally Kelly was on her way to palisades, she hadn't slept the whole night ever since she got the call from Lisa.

" we will be landing in a few minutes so on behalf of the captain I hope you have had a good flight and please buckle your seatbelts" said the plane attendant.

Lisa would be there, with her mother, to pick Kelly up. It was all part of the plan, Kelly would leave Hawaii on Saturday morning and Lisa and her mom would pick her up at the palisades airport Saturday afternoon.

After about an hour Lisa, Her mom and Kelly finally arrived at the hospital, Lisa told Kelly what room Zack was in and then Kelly left. As soon as she came in she was shocked by the look of Zack, he looked so different with all the wires. As far as Lisa, Jessie, Slater, Screech, and Kelly knew the doctors thought there was a 30 chance of survival for Zack which, of course, was not a good thing.

Kelly slept in a chair by Zack's bed all night, she didn't know why but she couldn't leave him. What if he woke up? What if something stared happening in the middle of the night and no one was here to notice and Zack ended up dead? She couldn't take the chance.

The next morning Lisa's mom got an update on Zack.

" Well what did the doctor say mom?" asked Lisa as her mom came into Zack's room

" The doctor said he isn't doing any better, in fact she said that he might be only getting worse." Answered Mrs. Turtle, knowing that wasn't what the girls wanted to hear.

Kelly had spent two weeks in palisades and Zack wasn't getting any better. Her spring vacation was almost over meaning Kelly had to go back home. Today was Friday and tomorrow at 1:00 Kelly would be gone, Zack had to get better he just had to but he didn't and no matter how hard anyone prayed he wasn't going to get better, at least not for awhile.

8888888888888

Kelly had been back in Hawaii for two weeks and still hadn't called Lisa because something was always happening either dinner, her friends(mostly that), Billy needed something or she had to go to school.

She came home and of course her friends had to come with her, she didn't care Kelly decided that no matter what she was going to call Lisa at 4 even if she had to excuse herself from dinner. As soon as her friends came in and Kelly shut the door Nikki came down the stairs with Kelly's phone in her hand.

"it's for you" she said " it's Lisa"

Kelly ran to Nikki grabbed the phone and went into her room.

" hey Lisa how's Zack?" she asked almost immediately

" not good, not good at all" replied Lisa

"what? What are you talking about? Is he still the same way as he was when I left is he worse?" asked Kelly, her heart was pounding and she knew that what ever Lisa said next was not going to be good.

"you tell slater I can't." she heard lisa say.

Then slater came on the phone and said

" Kelly, Zack, well he was having a rough couple of nights for the last few days and today…….. he………."

" he what? Slater?"

" He didn't make it through the night." Answered Slater quickly knowing there was no easy way of saying it.

Kelly's heart sank. It felt as if it was broken into a BILLION pieces. Kelly was speechless, there was nothing left, nothing. Her first true love was gone.

**Tbc another chapter should be up in the next few days, in the meantime please review!:) sorry this one took so long it was hard to put into words. Anyways the next chapter should be my last, from this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Kelly moves to Hawaii and goes through a lot of changes. One night she gets a call that could change her life forever.

Chapter 4: 

It was Kelly first day back at school, it'd been 2 weeks since the news about Zack and Kelly still hadn't gone to school, she'd barely eaten anything the first week but had started eating more and more now. Of course it'd been hardest for her, but she had to face the world.

Kelly and her mom were in the car now, right in front of the school. Normally Kelly wouldn't be caught dead with her mom in front of the school but it didn't matter anymore, Zack was gone and she wasn't the girl everyone in Hawaii knew her as, now she Kelly Kapowski the girl from Palisades – Zack Morris' dream girl.

" Call me if you want to go home or if something's wrong, ok?" said Kelly's mom as Kelly got out of the car.

"YA sure." Answered Kelly under her breath as she got out of the car.

Kelly's mom drove away. Even though Kelly was surrounded by kids (especially her friends – asking her why she was gone all this time, and why she's so overdressed) she felt all alone. Kelly was wearing some old jeans and a Bayside sweatshirt, that Zack bought for her from the school store as a good bye present when she left for Hawaii.

" How was school today?" asked Kelly mom as Kelly came into the kitchen.

" Exhausting, and upsetting" replied Kelly.

" I'm going up to my room, I've got lots of homework. Call me when dinner is ready ok?" stated Kelly as she left the kitchen.

Kelly finishes her homework in about 3 hours, she's a smart girl and school work isn't so hard here in Hawaii. She turns on her stereo and repeatedly listens to one of her favourite songs – what hurts the most by the rascal flatts.

"Kelly come down please there's a package here for you." Yelled Kelly's mom

Kelly came took the package up to her room and opened. She saw a letter, which ended up being the first thing she looked at. It was from Lisa and read:

_Dear Kelly,_

_Zack's mom was cleaning up his room and found some stuff she said she thought you might like to have, so I told her I would send them to you. So anyways here they are._

_Love _

_Lisa _

_P.S. I hope your doing ok and remember you can always call me or Jessie or even Slater if you need, you can call Screech too although I don't see why you'd want to._

She looked through the book, it pretty much consisted of pictures of her a Zack which she put up on her table and night stand, there was a notebook which was almost halfway full of baby names for their children, and then at the bottom of the box was another envelope with her name on it, it had a note on it from Lisa saying – _we have no idea what's in here but it has your name on it so we thought you might want it.- _Kelly opened the envelope to find the ring Zack had once given her as a going steady,( or as Zack called it "friendship") ring. Kelly's heart broke all over again as she remembered the times Zack had asked her to go steady with him, especially the one time that he gave her that ring.

The End


End file.
